Good Karma
by Lindz the Curious
Summary: This is my second attempt to make this story work! Its about a girl named Audrey and her life with the xmen including training, romance, and weird dreams? Will she figure out what it all means in time to save the ones she loves? Review please!
1. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are property of Marvel, I only created Audrey.

Authors note: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so please comment and tell me how it is! Hope you like it!

I stood bewildered in front of a large house in the wealthy area of town, not knowing how or what brought me here- but all my mystified thoughts were forgotten when the sound of breaking glass filled the air and scream quickly followed. Without another thought I dashed up the steps onto the porch and blew the door off its golden hinges. Without so much as a backward glance I ran inside when I heard a gunshot. Creeping slowly along a dark hallway in the direction of the commotion, I heard a man crying and begging for mercy. I peaked around the corner and saw the owner of the voice cradling his wife in his arms- she had been shot. Two large men towered over him, pointing a gun at his dying wife as he wept and pleaded.

"…You know what we want Congressman, just tell us where she is!"

The man looked so tempted to tell them what they wanted, but seemed to decide the information was too valuable and simply lowered his head as he whispered something in his wife's ear. The men lifted their guns and pointed them again at the woman, who was barely breathing now. As one of the men pulled his trigger the bullet left the barrel- then dropped to the ground. The men turned abruptly to find the cause- and they found me. They began to fire at her at me, but I concentrated on each bullet forcing it to fall to the ground like the ones before it. At first it was hard to control them they were firing so fast, but after several shots it came with ease. They soon grew angry with this and launched forward at me, leaving their guns forgotten. They both went to punch me- they are so predictable, but right when their fists were inches from me I simply jumped back and they hit each other. Both men fell to the ground and I saw this as my opportunity- I made towards the congressman and his wife.

I was a few steps away from them when I heard it-the loud explosion of a gun from behind me. Before I had time to react I felt her my shirt become wet and my whole body start to slowly grow cold. Falling to my knees I felt the blood run down my sides and watched as the two men returned their attention to the congressman and his wife. The men stood above them once more before they began to shoot them repeatedly. I watched in horror as those two poor people were savagely killed. I tried to save them- to lift myself and stop their rain of bullets upon their already dead bodies. My arms gave way and fell miserably to the floor, realizing I had failed someone again. They turned their attention on me once more and looked down mockingly at me, the tallest of the men raised his gun and pointed it in my face- his finger resting on the trigger. Then there was a tremendous crash and suddenly the men looked terrified, they all turned to flee. That's when I saw it- a flash of red light, then only darkness.


	2. A friendly face

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Marvel except Audrey.

Author's Note: ahhh I hope yall like this!

I slowly opened my eyes and grumbled into the especially soft pillow- my back must be on fire! Through my muffled screams I heard many footsteps rushing towards me when the thought occurred to me, where the hell am I? I quickly tried to get up when my back said quite clearly from the searing pain that that wasn't happening. I laid back down and felt a cool hand touch my cheek; I turned my head quickly and saw a semi-tall boy with blonde hair looking down at me in a concerned way.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get Dr. Hank?" he asked in a worried tone.

I stared at him for another moment trying to remember how I got here when it all came flooding back. The sound of the gun, and the sad, lifeless faces of the ones I had failed. Tears swelled in my eyes as I thought of how I had failed them. The boy looked terrified and started mumbling scattered apologies, when a blue hairy man walked in.

"Ah, I see our visitor has woken up!" said the great blue, beast.

"Uhh…yeah umm I umm…" the boy stuttered before running out of the room.

"Well, aren't you something- you even got Bobby to shut up!" the Dr. Hank? said.

"W-where am I?" I whispered shakily as I looked around the room.

"Oh, dear me I am sorry. I am Hank, and you are at Xavier's School for the Gifted. May I ask your name?" He said matter of factly.

I thought this over for a moment, wondering where I had heard that name before, Xavier…then it hit me.

"I'm Audrey…Xavier- he teaches the Xmen!" I said a little louder than I meant to.

He eyed me over for a minute before responding, "And where might I ask, have you heard about the Xmen?"

I avoided his eyes for a moment, wondering how much I should say. In the end I decided to tell him only what I thought was necessary, I mean I still don't even know how I got here!

"Well you know around…I mean you hear lots of things on the streets…" I stammered, wondering if he would be satisfied with this response.

It appeared he was because he didn't ask anything else, and after a few moments of silence I decided it was my turn to ask some questions.

"How did I get here, and uhh where is here?"

"As I have already told you, you are at Xavier's School for the Gifted and as for how you got here, I think you should ask someone who was there. Perhaps your little friend Bobby?" He said in a sort of joking tone.

I thought about what he said for a few more minutes then decided I would talk to Bobby later, not like I could go find him anyways. The Dr. was working in the other part of the lab, opening and closing various cabinets when I decided to speak again.

"When can I leave here? I mean when can I go home?" I asked somewhat uncertainly.

The doctor didn't look at me right away, as if secretly deciding what to say or how to put it. When he answered he talked in a sort of rushed voice.

"I umm don't know that you will get to leave. I believe the Professor wishes for you to stay here to develop your powers more and continue your studies of course."

I realized what he was trying to say without really saying it- I wasn't leaving. I thought about this a little bit and at first thought I was angry, but then I realized…

"Wait- this is a school for mutants right?"

"Yes. This is also the headquarters of the Xmen if you haven't realized that yet." He said while mixing several chemicals in a beaker.

I sat quietly for a moment and thought about what he was saying. I was going to live here, with other mutants, for probably a long time. At first I was terrified, and then I felt more terrified. Then I felt a bit happy; I would finally be with people like-me.

"Well if I am staying here for a while, where am I staying? And when do I get out of this creepy lab?" I asked.

He turned and started to walk towards me with a little cup of green medicine then said, "You can leave here tonight- you have been unconscious for 6 days and your back is healing well. As for where you're staying, I believe the Professor has had a room made up for you in the west wing of the mansion. I'll call Bobby to come escort you to your room."

He was now standing directly over me with that vile looking green medicine and I knew nothing good could come from it. He then smiled down at me and said the two worst words he could have said right now.

"Open up."

Fifteen minutes later and though my back was feeling better, my mouth felt as if it a cat had curled up and died in it. I sat there coughing and spitting for a few more minutes when Bobby came into the room.

He looked at me shyly before saying, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and said, "Hey I am really sorry about earlier- you just scared me. My Name is Audrey."

After this remark he seemed to calm down a bit and I guess go back to normal because he said simply, "Bobby, and I will be seeing you in my bed later."

I stared at him for a minute then said, "Not if your anywhere near it."

He shut up quickly and I started laughing- but stopped quickly when I felt a great pain in my back. He chuckled as he helped me to stand up, making sure to be extra gentle but still have a firm hold. Then we started walking sort of slow and awkward but it was walking! As we approached the west wing of the house I was sore and ready to lie down when it happened, my foot snagged on the rug. I tripped and was sure I was falling to my doom when I felt my face it something firm yet soft- and mind you it definitely wasn't the floor.

I peeked open an eye to see what I had hit and saw the monkey that was on Bobby's shirt staring back at me. This certainly wasn't what I had been expecting to see so I inhaled rather fast and- oh, is that Axe I smell? Or no I think its cologne…smells nice. After I stopped thinking about how good he smelled, I thought that he might want me to get off him now came to me. I looked up with a sheepish smile and started mumbling sorry- when he did it again, he laughed at me! I straightened up and letting go of his arm gave him the "haha very funny" look, which made him stop laughing. He made a face to match mine and we stared at each other for a few more minutes when I burst out laughing- hurting myself yet again.

"Well I suppose we should get you to your room before you rip your stitches open or something else disgusting like that." He said in a sort of mocking tone.

He offered me his arm again and we proceeded to my room, which only can be described as freaking sweet! The whole room was huge with green walls and tons of posters of bands and movies. I looked around in shock at how perfect the room was to me when Bobby spoke.

"Sorry about all the posters- we can take all that down if you would like. This is John's old room." He said in a quite, sad way.

"No, I love the posters! What happened to John?" I asked in a concerned tone.

Bobby made a face like he was trying to keep from crying then said," He….He…"

I grabbed his hand, feeling horrible for have bringing it up when he finally said it.

"He moved to a bigger room!"

He started laughing hysterically and I just stared at him, how could he do that! I was so worried and oh what a jerk! I sat down on my bed and faced away from him so he clearly got the idea that I didn't find it funny. A few moments later I felt him sit down beside me and I could feel him looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I suppose that was mean. Will you ever forgive me?"

He asked making a smile I guess was supposed to be playful and charming.

"I don't know I mean that was so heartless…only a real jerk would do that." I sighed trying to keep a straight face.

"Well I guess I can be sort of a jerk sometimes, but only to my friends."

"Oh, so now we are friends?" I asked in a jokingly curious tone.

He blushed a little before saying, "Yea, I mean if you want to be my friend…" he looked up and smirked in that charming way again.

"Well, I think I could use a friend…and some food."

I put on my biggest smile that hinted I wanted him to get me something. He sighed and agreed to bring me something, but only if he could join me which I agreed to "reluctantly."

He came back 10 minutes later with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a huge bag of chips, some grapes and two sodas, which he set up on the bed. As we ate we talked about lots of random things and had fun till he asked it.

"So where is your family- they must be really worried?"

I put down my sandwich and thought of how to say it, deciding there only was one way.

"They are uhh dead." I said quietly taking a sop of my Dr. Pepper.

He stopped eating immediately and looked at me, I guess wanting to see if I was crying. I looked up at him and he responded.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea…h-how did it happen?"

"They were murdered by a bunch of well other mutants."

I don't know why I just told him this-I have never told anyone! Well except for Uncle Mike of course but still- why do I feel I can trust him so much? I just met him. I battled this in my mind for a few seconds then thought- maybe its because he is my first friend. Well he isn't my first friend I mean Kevin was my friend but he doesn't really count I don't spose seeing how he was my brother…

"Are you okay?" he asked watching me with that same concerned tone he had when we first met.

"Yea I was just- thinking. So how many people live here anyways?" good subject change.

"Hmm prolly around 30 people- with the students and all." He said going along with my subject change- good boy.

"And do you know all of these 30 people?"

"Most of them- I'll show you around tomorrow and introduce you to a few if you would like." He said doing that cute, I mean, horrendous smirk again.

"Hmm…. well I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

He smiled and looked at the clock.

"Whoa we have been talking for 3 hours- its 10:30." He said in shock, "It is time for you to get to bed!"

He cleaned off my bed and was about to help me get under the covers when I realized- I am wearing the same clothes I was that night- but they had been cleaned.

"Uhh- do I have any pajamas…" I said uncertainly, looking down at my blue jeans.

Bobby opened his mouth as if to say "of course!" but then quickly shut it as in thinking "ooo no you don't…"

"Well, I have an idea- hold on okay?" he said as he got up and ran out of my room.

He returned a few moments later with some plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt which he handed to me.

"Whose are these?" I asked sort of afraid of the answer.

"Well they are mine, why you got a problem with me? My clothes not good enough for you?" he said getting in my face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I laughed.

He offered to leave so I could get dressed, but I asked him to just turn around because I might end up needing help. I started to try to take my shirt off and after a few minutes of struggling I managed it. I then put on the shirt he had given me which was very comfy I must say. Then came the hard part- the pants. I got shot in my lower back just above my butt. I started to timidly undo my pants and try to slide them off but I squealed in pain as I accidentally hit my cut. He spun in a complete circle, turning to see why I screamed then turning away when he saw my pants halfway off. I laughed a little then realized I couldn't do this by myself.

"Hey could you umm help me with my pants…" I mumbled to him.

He turned around and walked over to me, lifting me gently off of the bed and standing me up. He then leaned down and started sliding my pants off, and once they were at my ankles he lifted me out of them. He sat me back down on the bed and put his pajama pants on me, being extra careful around my injury.

"Thanks" I said sort of awkwardly as he stood me up so he could pull back the covers on the bed.

"I think I should be thanking you."

He said jokingly as he lowered me into the bed and tucked me in. He sat on the edge again and stared at me for a minute, his deep blue eyes seemed to be searching for an answer in me.

"So if you are being murdered or raped or just want a drink of water just yell, I am right next door." He said as he started to get up.

"Well what if I have a bad dream?" I said playing along with his little joke.

"Oh that is my specialty." He said smiling. I raised an inquiring eyebrow and he continued.

"I make a fantastic teddy bear."


	3. A Voice from the Past

Good Karma

Disclaimer: These characters are all property of Marvel except Audrey- she is mine! Bwahaha!

Authors note: Enjoy!

Next morning I awoke with a start and promptly kicked my lamp off the table as I heard a most delightful scream at 6:18 A.M. I then bit my lip to stop from screaming from the pain in my toe. Moments later Bobby burst into my room along with 4 other guys I hadn't seen before in their underwear looking around for the source of the most horrible scream.

I laughed as I asked, "Whoa, where is the fire?"

"Didn't you scream?" one of the taller men toward the back said, he wore funny glasses and was quite buff I couldn't help but notice.

"No" I said as I began to try to get up, Bobby noticed my struggle and ran over and helped me to my feet.

Just then the scream came again, louder and more desperate this time. All of the men ran out of my room, and Bobby swiftly threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the commotion, arriving only moments after the others. As he put me down I noticed that inside the room, several women were holding a girl not much older than me as she cried; apparently she had had a bad dream. All the boys moaned and left the room, grumbling about stupid girls and how they are afraid of their own shadows.

"Well that was a waste of time, care to join me for a very early breakfast?" Bobby asked offering me his arm, which I took happily as he escorted me to the kitchen. When we walked in the four boys from earlier along with a few others were in the kitchen, apparently we weren't the only ones who had this idea. We walked in and a couple of the boys nudged each other and looked at me smiling in a sort of evil dirty way.

"Nice clothes love" a boy said while shuffling a deck of cards.

All the boys began to laugh and I realized- I am still wearing Bobby's clothes. I blushed and turned to walk out of the room when Bobby turned me back around and gave the guys a very stern look making them all shut up almost at once. They all eyed me with curiosity, and I learned later this was because I had made Bobby serious- which was not a common sight.

"Everyone this is Audrey." I smiled and sort of half waved..

One by one all of the boys started to introduce themselves, many of them goofing around and bowing in such. The one boy with the cards who they called Remy curtsied for me, which was funny I must admit. After we had all been introduced everyone went back to what they were doing and Bobby grabbed two bowls, some cereal and milk. While we ate we watched the other guys mess around, some playing cards and others just talking and being dumb. Bobby left after his cereal to go shower and get dressed and offered to take me back to my room, but I "declined his invitation." I went and sat at the table between Remy and Sam, seeing as how that was the only open spot at the crowded table.

"So what are you all playing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we were playing poker but if you want to play I guess we can switch to go' fish!" Scott yelled making all the guys laugh once more.

"Hmmm while that is tempting, I think I will go with poker," I said matter of factly pulling a twenty out of my sock and handing it to the guy holding the chips.

Several of the boys raised eyebrows, seeming intrigued by my enthusiasm. Remy then dealt the cards as Scott gave me my chips, saying the game was 5-card stud. Everyone traded out their cards, changing from their playful mood to one of seriousness- poker was no joke in this house. Then Remy called check and everyone showed his or her hands. Warren laughed, as he thought he had won with his full house, when I slapped his hand.

"Do you mind if I take my winnings now?" he said in a fake stern tone.

I smiled and laid my cards down on the table- all of the boys jaws dropped.

"A FLUSH!" Sam yelled looking outraged as I slid the pile of chips over to me smiling the whole time.

Logan mumbled something about beginners luck and dealt another hand-, which I won along with the next 4 after that. All the boys looked stunned and were just about to protest as I won yet again when I said,

"Well I think I am done here boys. Thanks for the nice game."

I handed Scott my chips and he gave me my 180, not bad I thought to my self. John stood up looking angry and started to yell.

"SIT BACK DOW-"

He stopped yelling then as he saw me start to hand each of the guys a twenty. All the boys watched in silence as I tossed a twenty at each, pocketing the left over 60.

"See you around boys." I then left without another word.

I stood outside the kitchen door and listened for a moment.

"Well I like her…" I heard the rough voice of Logan say.

"Yeah, she is nice AND hot!" I heard what I think was John yell, I giggled to myself then started to walk down the hall I was in.

After a few minutes of walking I realized I had no idea where I was going. I walked a little further when I heard a voice in the back of my head:

"Go into the door on your left please, Audrey."

It was the voice of an old man; I stopped and looked to my left. There were huge wooden doors like those you see for great offices that fancy lawyer's have and such. I knocked on the door apprehensively and heard the voice in my head say

"Come in."

I entered slowly and saw a bald man in a wheel chair staring out the window. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Hello Audrey, I am Professor Xavier, please have a seat." He motioned to a big chair next to him.

I sat down apprehensively and thought of all the questions I was dying to ask him, but calmly decided on one, I was about to ask him when he spoke.

"You will be living here now, your uncle has already agreed. You will learn how to better use your powers and also continue your studies. We brought you hear when we found you hurt in the Congressman's house; you were lucky that we found you in time. The red flash you saw was Scott's laser vision, and yes that's why he wears those dorky sunglasses. The people who killed your family were never found, but yes they were in fact mutants. We believe they acted under the influence of some sort of mind control, but who was behind it we still do not know. We also do not know why they killed your family and not you but we can only assume it was because of your not showing signs of having mutant powers to that date. After you get cleaned up you will go shopping with Bobby, Remy and Warren for clothes and other necessities and no you did not imagine those girls this morning- there are some girls in this house."

I stared at him in awe for a few more seconds before I spoke.

"Okay. May I leave?" I asked considering that I no longer had any questions that needed answering.

"Of course, thanks for the lovely chat dear."

I then rose and walked to the door and left, still in complete shock at what that man had just done.

15 minutes later I finally found my room and realized the true massiveness of this house. Right when I stepped inside my room I heard my name being yelled from down the hall- I am being summoned.

"Audrey, come on we are going shopping for your clothes!" Warren yelled.

"Mkay!" I yelled as I walked up to him.

"Are you going dressed like that?" he asked jokingly.

"Why of course! No, but I don't have anything else to wear…"

"Well, I suppose you can borrow some clothes from one of the other girls."

He said as we started towards the girl's rooms when we heard screaming and cursing, causing Warren to turn around abruptly.

"I am sure Bobby has some clothes that will fit you for the afternoon…"

Warren knocked on Bobby's door and asked if we could come in. After a little bit of banging drawers the door clicked open and Bobby replied:

"Yea what can I do for ya'll?" winking at me in a joking way.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow for today? Sorry I keep asking." I asked.

"Uhh yea I think I have some old pants that would fit you…" he dug around a little and found some torn up jeans that were a little loose but fit just fine. He also gave me a black shirt that said, "Can't touch this…" and showed a hot stove.

"Thanks, I will go get dressed then we can go?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sounds like a plan." Warren said.

I went to my room and got dressed, which was much easier now that I could stand up just fine. When I was done I walked out of my room and found Bobby waiting holding a car key alongside Remy and Warren. We made our way to the car talking about where we would shop and about getting some lunch. I realized from the boy's odd conversation that this trip would be very interesting indeed.

Half an hour later we were at Sonic eating burgers and talking about ourselves. The boys had a lot of questions about my powers and my life and such.

"So what is your power?" Warren asked curiously.

"Well I don't really know what you would call it- you see I sort of can change…force."

"How do ya mean?" Remy questioned.

"Umm…like every movement requires force. Whether it is running, punching, or breathing. I can manipulate that force. Like… if I was being punched I could decrease the force so that the fist would just touch me- causing no pain or injury. Or lets say I had a whole army marching towards me- I could simply increase the force of gravity in their area causing them to be crushed by the gravitational force."

"So in theory you can change everything- cause most everything is an action?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"Yes I suppose…" I answered.

"That's awesome!" Warren yelled. Bobby and Remy both nodded in agreement and I smiled.

We then got in the car and went to the mall where we went to several stores, one full of blue jeans. I bought like 8 pairs then we moved on to this cool store with tons of shirts with music and stuff on them. Then I went to Victoria's Secret and bought a couple bras and some panties (which I might add Bobby and the others found VERY interesting). I then went to a shoe store and got a couple pairs of converses and some fuzzy black slippers with green dots!

"Umm I think that is all I will need." I said, looking at the boys all holding about 5 bags each.

"To the car!" Bobby yelled running towards the parking lot. I laughed and sort of jogged behind him with the other guys.

When we got to the car we all piled in, me in the backseat with Bobby, Remy and Warren in the front, after about ten minutes in the car all three of their pagers went off at once. I, not knowing what it was because of my lack of time spent with these people freaked out and thought it was a bomb or something, and half strangled Bobby trying to hide behind him.

"WOAH, Audrey its okay- that was just our pagers, its no big dea-" Bobby stopped as he read the message on his fancy pager.

"Warren, hurry up and get us home." Bobby said in a very serious tone.

"Trust me I know" Warren said as he started to drive faster and less carefully I happened to notice.

As we drove it began to rain, making the trip even more terrifying but thankfully we arrived at the mansion 20 minutes later to find all the older occupants running around in tight, spandex uniforms yelling for all the students to go to their rooms. When we walked in Scott came up to us.

"Get dressed immediately we leave in 3 minutes." He said then quickly ran down the stairs.

Bobby turned to me and grabbed me softly by the shoulders then spoke,

"I have to go- when I come back I will get all your things and help you get them unpacked and everything. Will you be okay?" he said in a worried voice.

"Yea don't worry about me- go!" I said urging him to hurry.

He ran off to get ready and I slowly made my way to my room. A few moments later I heard a deep rumbling coming from outside, so I panicked. As I looked out my window I saw a huge plane flying off into the sky. I lay down on my bed and started to read a magazine Bobby had lent me about sports. I began to flick through it nonchalantly when the lights went out.

I stood up uncertainly and stumbled out of my room and into the hall. It was eerie, the mansion was dark and it was storming outside. I crept slowly towards the stairs, jumping several times from the sound of thunder or the flash of lightning, when I heard a huge crunching noise. I stopped and listened closer- trying to see where the sound came from. I continued to move towards the staircase that led to the front door when a deep voice that had haunted my dreams for 5 years spoke.

"Come out and play Audrey."


	4. The Nightmare to Rule them All

The Nightmare to Rule them All

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are property of Marvel, I only made Audrey.

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry this took so long to get out- I've been really busy lately haha but yeah hope you like it!

I screamed, cried, and sat up all at once. I was lying in bed sweaty and scared- but had it been just a dream? Oh god tell me it was- it was a dream! I cried silently thinking about how vivid it had been- oh man thank you for letting it be a dream. I threw the covers off of me and started to stand up when I looked down at my bloodstained shirt. I wanted to scream- but no sound came out, this was beyond screaming- this was disbelief. I fell to the ground and started to sob, the pain in my stomach nowhere near as great to the one in my heart. I heard screaming from the hall, but didn't bother to listen closer until the door burst open and Bobby ran in. I looked up at him as he fell to the floor besides me and lifted me into his arms.

"Oh god- I shouldn't have left you. Damn it I shouldn't have left!"

He yelled as he carried me out of his broken room and ran swiftly to the med lab. When we arrived the doctor looked grave as I was placed on the table.

"Oh you are so fortunate my dear…"

Dr. Hank said as he bandaged me up, Bobby stood beside me holding my hand and running a finger through my hair consolingly. He had his head bowed and looked ashamed; I lifted his chin with my finger and gave him a comforting smile.

"It isn't your fault Bobby."

"But I should have stayed and helped you-"

I put my finger on his lips to quiet him, and then spoke assertively.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, so you had no reason to stay. Now if you want to help me you can stop acting like this and try to cheer me up!"

A cute smile spread across his face as he nodded in agreement then started talking about how big the hole in his wall is. After about 15 minutes Bobby walked me back to my room and tucked me into bed- this seems to happen way too often. As he looked down at me after I was under the covers, he shook his head and said,

"I can't believe you fought that guy off by yourself…you shouldn't have had to."

"No! Stop apologizing Bobby- if you say one more word about it being your fault I will kick you out of my room and not talk to you for a month!"

"You can't do that! You know it too- you wouldn't last one day!"

"Yeah I know but have you ever heard of an empty threat?"

He laughed for a few moments and then his expression turned from one of happiness to one of sadness.

"Are you alright?" I asked tentatively.

His eyes traveled to my stomach where the edge of my bandage was barely noticeable. I sighed and tugged my shirt to cover it.

"What happened Audrey…"

Bobby said, his voice trailing off as he asked. I sat quietly for a minute thinking about if I wanted to say anything. I never told anyone about my family being murdered or really anything that goes on in my life for that matter- so why should I start now? I eyed him curiously and realized that there was something in his cute smile and cheesy jokes that made me feel safe, and I liked feeling this way.

"You all had just left- I went back to my room and laid down as it began to rain…"

I started thinking back and telling everything that came to mind, Bobby watched eagerly.

"I remember it began to rain, I was reading that magazine you leant me. Then the electricity went out…so I went out in to the hall to see what was going on when I heard"

I stopped suddenly.

"What did you hear?"

"A-a voice. I remember my whole body froze from the chill of his words climbing up my spine. My mouth opened and closed with no sound escaping my lips as I listened to the sound of his boots clunking further into the mansion- closer to me. After the initial shock of the situation wore off I started to creep back towards my room, the memory of our last encounter was enough to make me realize my best chance was to hide."

"Wait- you have met him before?"

I started to cry as I nodded my head shakily. Bobby put his arm around me and cradled me saying things to calm me.

"Shh its okay- you don't have to say anymore for tonight."

"No- no its okay, I need to say this."

"Okay, if your sure." He said uncertainly. I took a breath and continued.

"I moved silently towards my room and had almost slipped in the door when I saw him, a little boy hiding under a blanket down the hall. He looked at me with wide terror filled eyes, eyes that were silently pleading for rescue. I watched the boy's horror stricken face and noticed the banister he clung to fearfully, the banister between certain us and…. him."

I shivered as I thought about it once more, Bobby giving me a comforting squeeze urging me to go on.

"I got down on my hands and knees and crawled carefully to the little boy, only thinking about helping him, saving him. When I reached the boy he wrapped his arms around me and I began to stand up slowly, when I heard the squeak that nasty stair in the middle of the stairwell. I freaked out as I heard that beast start to sprint up the stairs; I darted to the nearest room-your room, and quickly shut the door behind me. I realized I was in your room and thought of the perfect hiding spot for the boy, in the bottom drawer of your dresser. I led him to the dresser and hurriedly laid him inside, closing it all but a crack so he could breathe. I turned around sort of fast so I could find a place to hide as well, and decided upon the clothes hamper.

"Wow that was a dangerous choice." Bobby said jokingly. I giggled and continued.

I ran towards my toxic hiding spot, and I tripped over the edge of the bed and fell into the door causing it to slam shut and nearly shrieked in pain had I not had a horrible realization at that moment- I had shut that door."

I said as I started to have to strain my memory to remember.

"I closed my eyes and felt tears roll down my cheek as I felt his warm breath on my neck, and his strong clawed hands inching around my waist. He said something like…

'Long time no see, you have grown so much…'

He squeezed me tightly and ran his claw threateningly up my stomach to my cheek as he said that."

"Wait Audrey did he molest you?" Bobby asked furiously.

"No but he tried…he said I was very pretty and that it was a pity he had to kill me and that…he was hoping to have some fun before he did."

"I will kill him. I will!" Bobby yelled. I wanted him to calm down so I said.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" He got silent immediately.

He purred as he started to slide his hand up my shirt, but before he could get any of his hand in I grabbed his wrist and wrenched it away from me. He grabbed my arm and held it in a horribly strong grip. I then did the first thing that came to mind- I bit him. He roared and with his other hand grabbed my throat and thrust me into the wall. I moaned as I hit the wall so hard I sunk in a little ways. I started to kick and hit every part of him I could reach but it was useless- they did nothing to him! Then I realized something- how could I have been so stupid?"

"What did you realize?" Bobby asked breathlessly.

"I have powers!" I laughed loudly.

"Oh well that does seem sort of obvious…" he chuckled as I glared at him. I cleared my throat and continued.

"I focused on his hand that was around my throat and forced his hand to open by increasing the force pushing against it from my neck. I then fell to the ground and gasped for breathe but was not allowed much time before he picked me up and threw me into the other wall. I lay in a heap on the floor as he started to walk towards me in a menacing way- chuckling softly as he stood over me.

'Are you tired baby girl? Well don't worry it will all be over in another minute or so…'

He growled as he grabbed my by the throat again, but I was ready this time. Right when his hand was an inch from my neck I concentrated on sending it right back at him and suddenly his fist flew away from my neck and straight into his big, ugly nose! He began to stumble backwards and I turned his little stumble in to a great sprint and he ran straight threw your and collapsed in the hall."

"Oh so that's how I got a new entrance to my room…" he said in a fake serious tone.

"Ooo sorry about that…" I said in a shy tone.

"Haha don't worry about it- then what happened?"

"I remembered the little boy so I ran to get him out of the dresser. When he got out he yelled.

'That was amazing! I hope I can do that one day'

He stopped really suddenly. His gaze was just over my left shoulder, so I stood up slowly and right when I turned around I felt four-razor sharp nails slice across my stomach. I squealed when I felt the sting of the new cuts on my tummy and looked up in to his horrible face. He raised his arm again and was about to scratch my face when we heard a loud rumbling from outside. His eyes traveled to the window where a great black plane was landing on the yard. That is when he stopped, his arm fell and he ran away into the hall. He then stopped and yelled to me…" I stopped quickly.

Bobby stared at my horrorstricken face and grabbed my face firmly in his hands.

"What is the matter baby? Audrey what did he say?"

I cried silently as he held me, then croaked weakly

"When I get done with you, ohhhh your gonna wish you were dead."

I broke down entirely; he grabbed me and rocked me in his arms, staring out the window with hate written on his face.


	5. The Wolf, The Trip, and The Engagement

The Wolf, The Trip and The Engagement

Disclaimer: All these characters are property of Marvel except for my lady Audrey!

Authors Note: REally sorry it took me...almost 9 months to post this- but its really long...so i hope that makes yall a little less dissapointed in me! Please tell me what u think I really want to know!

"Audrey please get up your starting to worry me- for the love of Pete are you dead? I mean come on already get up!"

I rolled over groggily to see Jean standing over me smiling as she repeatedly hit me with my own pillow. I smiled and rolled over to avoid her attack when I flopped off my bed onto the floor- I am so cool. Jean started laughing harder than ever as I got to my feet and smiled embarrassedly.

"You okay there?" she asked laughing.

"I will be when you leave!" I pretended to be angry and gave her a "death glare."

"Alright I see how it is…Hey, want to grab lunch with Ororo, Marie, and me today?" she asked excitedly.

"Um…sure that sounds great!" I said, not knowing then the error of my ways.

"Great we will meet downstairs around 12 then- now get dressed and hurry- Logan doesn't like it when your late!" she grinned as I glared at her.

Jean knew that I was terrified of Logan and liked to mock me about it- but I mean come on the man looks like he could kill you just by hugging you- mind you I don't think he has ever hugged someone in his life but who knows. I got dressed quickly in a pair of shorts, shirt and some tennis shoes and made my way down to breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen I heard lots of wooting from what seemed like every guy in the mansion and entered dreading what I would find. I turned the corner and found Remy and Logan arm wrestling- and it was a heated match. Logan and Remy's arms were both going every which way- one second Remy is an inch from victory when Logan just roars and he becomes the one an inch from victory. After a few more minutes of this heated action Logan won- what a surprise huh? The man is like the hulk only hairy instead of green.

I walked and sat down at the table where Remy had just been and pulled a box of cereal into my lap and started nibbling as I watched. Logan arm-wrestle Scott and Warren and both times he was victorious again. After beating Scott he seemed to be particularly smug and began talking so arrogantly I thought I was going to force the entire box of cereal down my throat whole.

"Well I guess I better go before I dominate every other person in the house- sorry I am too good for you guys- maybe in a few years." Logan gloated haughtily.

"Oh shut up Logan- you win- we know- get over it." Bobby said agitatedly.

"I am just so tired of not having decent competition…you cant blame me for being bored with beating all the same people..." he continued.

"Oh for the love of God- shut up! Your not as great as you think you are so just stop gloating while you're still behind! Will you stop now or does someone have to beat you to make you come off your cloud?" I said matter of factly.

I had apparently had enough- for not even I knew that I was going to say this. All the guys in the kitchen let out low whistles and I distinctly heard John say something that sounded a lot like "You got told!" from the back of the kitchen. Logan got red in the face and retorted angrily.

"I guess you better learn to deal with my gloating dear cause I am not stopping and no one is going to beat me."

"So you think." I said dangerously- I put my arm on the table.

By now I was in a state of mental shock- who was I and who had taken over my body. I was challenging the scariest beast of a man that lived in this building- I am crazy. The kitchen had gone quiet and everyone was watching. Logan eyed me curiously then took my hand.

"Ready to lose?" he growled.

"No- you are the one that should be worried." I said simply.

Several of the boys were laughing- Bobby being among them- though looking slightly worried at the same time. Remy stepped up and took role as referee.

"Alright then- you know the rules- no powers, threatening, blackmail…"

"Just start us." Said Logan loudly.

"GO!" Remy yelled after a moment of pause.

It was a short round- our hands stayed straight upright for a little over a second, and then I slammed his wrist into the table. Logan's jaw dropped- he was in complete disbelief. My jaw dropped- I was in complete disbelief. Bobby looked utterly confused, and Remy just stared in complete…disbelief.

"How the hell did you do that?" Logan said slowly.

"I can honestly say I have no idea." I whimpered- suddenly Logan was looking very strong.

"Well good game- umm Audrey lets go for a walk."

Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table quickly-everyone in the kitchen was beginning to talk about what had just happened- and most of them were predicting how many hours till my body would be found in the pool. Bobby pulled me out of the kitchen and the last sound I heard was Logan's voice yelling.

"Class starts in 30 minutes and you better not be late young lady!"

"Yes Professor!" I yelled as me and Bobby ran out the front doors and went to sit in the shade of the huge oak tree by the gates to the school.

"That was absolutely incredible." Bobby gasped.

"I cannot believe I did that- oh no he is going to kill me! I have class with him in a little while, oh no I am gonna be alone with a man who wants to get revenge on me!" I cried.

"No…he wont get you then…its too obvious- he will probably strike tonight."

"Oh- what do I do?" I asked terrified.

"You should probably hide, I know a great spot where he will never find you."

"Oh thank you- Where?" I begged.

"My bed."

He laughed and started smiling at me in a teasing way. I could have killed him- he had me thinking that Logan, the wolf man, was going to come and attack me in my sleep for beating him at arm wrestling. I frowned playfully and turned my back to him pretending to be angry, this seems to be our usual game.

"Aw Audrey- I am so cold over here all in my lonesome. Please don't hate me forever, could you ever forgive me?"

He begged playfully- I could almost feel that smile of his against my back. I turned back towards him and pretended to be thinking it over.

"Well…I guess I could forgive you…but what do I get for doing this noble deed?"

"Well…I guess you could have this." He offered his hand to me and smiled. "Will this do?"

"Its perfect."

I smiled and took it, he pulled me to my feet and walked me back to the school. We talked about ways in which Logan may try to get back at me and devised a plan to fake my own death in order to evade him- including a miss- launched fireball that hits me, knocking me into a giant pit full of tigers. When we reached the entrance hall Bobby stopped and just stared at me with an odd look on his face.

"What are you thinking about…" I asked apprehensively.

"I was thinking that it would be really nice if we had lunch together." He said charmingly.

"Ah while I would really enjoy that- I can't come." I answered shortly.

"Well why is that?" he said curiously.

"I have plans with some of my _other _friends." I said, causing him to look rather sad. "But I would love to have dinner with you."

He smiled his heart-melting smile before responding.

"Ah but what if I have plans for dinner?"

"Well then I guess we can't dine together today…" I said backing away.

"I guess not…" he said backing away.

"Well then see you tomorrow Bobby."

I turned around and started walking towards the door to the gym, waiting for him to respond. As my hand touched the handle to the gym, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I started to turn around- but he held me so I could not. I started to turn my head when he spoke.

"Be in my room at 7." He said quietly.

"Oh but I thought you had plans?" I answered quickly.

"I broke them-" he paused before continuing. "Your worth it."

I could feel his surprisingly cool breath on my neck and it made my tummy go all weird, kind of like I was going to vomit but…in a good way? How odd- this boy made me feel like vomiting. I decided that I could think this over later and should respond now.

"Well- I guess I will see you then."

I began to open the door to the gym when Bobby spoke again.

"Oh and Audrey-" I turned around to face him and he pressed his cheek against mine before whispering in my ear.

"Have fun with Logan."

As I left the gym Logan reminded me to stretch some cause if not my muscles would cramp up and that would hurt. Isn't he hilarious…apparently he doesn't want to kill me for beating him because he congratulated me and was interested to know more about my apparent super strength? I told him I didn't know I had it but he didn't seem to believe me. I was glad he didn't wish to kill me- but apparently this didn't mean he was totally okay cause he still worked me so hard that by the end of class muscles I did not even know I had were screaming for me to die so the pain would end.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, showered quickly, and then rushed to my room to get dressed for lunch with the other girls. I went to my closet and chose my favorite jeans and shirt for the occasion. I did my hair and a bit of make- up, which was a battle I have to say. Never having used it before it was such a fight I thought I was gonna suffer an injury and not be able to go to lunch at all but I made it out alive and looking pretty good I thought. I made my way downstairs to the entrance hall and waited for the other girls to arrive.

After a few minutes a girl came to the hall and I immediately recognized her as the girl who had been crying the other morning. She walked up to me and smiled nicely before speaking.

"Hi I'm Marie, you must be Audrey!" she stuck out her hand and I shook it nicely.

"Yeah I am- its great to meet another girl!" I laughed. "So do you know where we are going?"

"Um…no. But if it doesn't have good food I might cry." She said looking rather grave.

"I couldn't agree with you more…"

Just after I had said this Ororo and Jean came up and lead the way to the car. I had only met Ororo once, but she had been really nice and well Jean and me were kind of close already. She had been talking to me every afternoon since the incident. She is really hilarious- and makes me feel better about all the mixed feelings I am having about everything right now.

The minute we had left the gates of the school Jean turned around in her seat and started talking like she had never talked in her life.

"So! Audrey tell us all about you!" she yelled at once.

"Um- what do you want to know?" I sort of laughed, starting to wonder if this was going to be a fun or terrifying trip.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"What is your family like?"

All three girls asked different questions at once and my head felt like it was going to implode from the force of their enthusiasm- my question was answered- this would be a terrifying trip.

I collapsed on my bed with only one thought in mind- I had survived. I am just kidding of course, I mean at first their continuous interrogation was a bit overwhelming- but soon they ran out of questions (thank god) and began to give me advice about…everything. They decided that once a week we should have a girls outing so that we could all breathe testosterone-free air. This, of course, is fine with me- I am just glad that I got along with them all so well. We sat their at the café talking for 4 hours just about…our families, abilities, dreams, guys…and yes that means they got me to spill the beans about Bobby.

See I didn't think there was a "me and Bobby" but apparently there is because they said almost everyone in the house is waiting for our engagement. I should have realized how obvious we were- but I guess I am blind to what I do not want to see. I have never had a boyfriend…or even a friend really- this whole experience is new for me and I guess I just…who knows really I don't make sense.

I think Marie and me will be good friends- we have a lot in common…more than I would have thought anyways. We both don't have families really, are afraid of the dark, have never been really close to anyone, both liked Bobby at some point…that is another thing- when I heard she used to date Bobby I decided I didn't wanna chance losing her as a friend, I know I wouldn't like it if one of my friends dated my ex…but she encouraged me to go for it- saying that she would really like to see us both happy. I like this place…

I opened my eyes to see the clock showing 6:58 in big red letters- oh crap. I shot up from the bed and ran to my closet, grabbing my short black skirt, light blue tank top and changed quickly- I cannot be late for dinner with Bobby! I ran over to the mirror brushed my hair quickly, tucking it behind my ears as I searched for my gum. Once I found the gum I shoved a piece in my mouth and checked my overall look in the mirror, I look okay.

I slipped on some sandals and ran to the door, I threw it open quickly and ran out- running straight into John. We both fell and I did my best to cover myself and hold my skirt down as I fell.

"Woah watch it-!" John yelled but upon seeing me stopped talking.

"I am sorry are you o….kay?" Why is he staring at me like that.

"Your pretty." He said quietly. I am sure I blushed then… I need to go.

"Um thanks, well I am really sorry I have to go." I got up quickly and started walking to Bobby's room.

"Wait- Audrey" John called after me. I didn't stop.

I came to Bobby's door and knocked quickly, trying to remain calm and not die of embarrassment. He opened the door- my jaw dropped. He was wearing slacks and a shirt and…a tie- oh man I must look like a grub. I guess I started blushing again cause he laughed at me- bringing me back to reality thank god.

"You look- really nice." I sort of gasped.

"You look wonderful as well" he said nicely, "well may I escort you to our dinner?"

He offered me his arm and I took it gratefully, we made our way outside and headed toward our favorite tree- but it was unlike I had ever seen it. It looked…amazing- their were little lanterns hanging all over it and Christmas lights draped from the branches. Beneath it was a blanket with a basket and a bottle of- Sparkling Cider. I watched as he walked up and lit a candle in the middle of the blanket and hiding something under the edge of the blanket. He walked back towards me smiling with his hand outstretched.

"What do you think?" he smirked as he asked.

"Its amazing…" I answered weakly. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted this night to be perfect- so yes I did."

He led me to the blanket and we both sat down, looking out over the yard of the mansion. He opened the basket and pulled out- oh yupp Bobby made this meal, Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, chips, and brownies. I laughed as he handed me my plate of food (very well displayed mind you) and thanked him sweetly. He poured the cider into two cups and passed me one, then raising his.

"To a wonderful night with good company" he said happily.

"Cheers!" I said just as happily- this was so perfect.

Bobby talked nonstop through the whole meal about his day and how he wants to get a pet lemur and how he thought Logan was probably hiding in the bushes behind us waiting for a time to make his move. It was the perfect dinner, I don't think I ever stopped laughing to be honest.

We finished eating and cleaned all the stuff up, putting it inside the basket. It must have been around 8 and it was getting a bit cold. I started to shiver- that's me- wearing a tank top in the middle of autumn.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked watching me concernedly.

"Yeah- its just a bit cold that's all…but you would know all about cold wouldn't you." I eyed him jokingly.

"Ah yes I would- but I know a bit about warmth too- I know surprising isn't it?" He said laughing at my raised eyebrow.

I smiled at him and turned my head, I love this game- me pretending I am angry for his laughing at me and him apologizing. He laughed even harder for another minute before beginning to plead for forgiveness.

"Aw- I am sorry Audrey- won't happen again I promise."

"Okay- if you promise."

I turned back to him and he laughed happily, reaching over at the same time and putting his arm around me. He leaned back against the tree and held me to him, it was perfect- just sitting their with my head rested on his shoulder and him talking about his plans to be emperor of the world. Most girls wouldn't find this romantic of course- but…I did. Just being with someone who make you feel so safe and loved is perfect. A bit later he looked over to his right and spotted something- quickly ending his speech about how he should replace Scott as head of the Xmen. He reached over and grabbed a small wrapped package from under the blanket and handed it to me.

"I almost forgot- I got this for you." He said more seriously.

I sat up and looked at him curiously as I began unwrapping the package- it was a small red box. I opened it carefully to find- a bracelet. It was a silver charm bracelet with silver dangly things and- crystal charms. Their were about 7 charms, a heart, pair of wings, a pair of lips, a monkey, a tree, a snowflake and-oh gosh a wolf. I stared at it for a few more minutes with my mouth open- I must have looked really dumb.

"Do you like it?" he asked apprehensively.

"I love it." I said it breathlessly and smiled at him.

He smiled too and for a moment our eyes met and just- stayed there. He leaned forward slowly and I leaned towards him….he was 3 inches away…2 inches away…less than an inch away…

An hour later we made our way back towards the mansion- it was really late and we were both in exceptionally good moods. He carried the basket in one hand and held my hand in the other, and began to complain about how candles should be made so they wont fall over and start picnic blankets on fire. We stopped in the kitchen to drop off all the dishes then made our way up the stairs to the west wing of the house, stopping in front of my door.

"Thank you for the gift…and the dinner…and the most amazing night of my life." I said happily.

"Thank you for making me the happiest guy on earth tonight." He laughed, leaning forward and kissing me again. He pulled away and smiled contently. "Well, you should probably get to bed…" he said rather sadly- eyeing my door almost angrily.

"You are probably right…" I sighed- I don't want this night to end.

"Well hey don't be sad! Just think about how wonderful tomorrow is going to be."

He smiled again, kissing me quickly and holding me to him. I pulled my head away and looked at him confused- what was going on tomorrow and why didn't I know about it? He must have read my look because he started laughing and kissed me on the cheek as he started to back away towards his room. I watched him confused for a few more seconds and once he reached his door he spoke again.

"Well I am excited for tomorrow-" he said as he opened the door to his room. "because I get to tell everyone that I am dating you."

I smiled quickly and raised my eyebrows- I do not remember my agreeing to this. He began to laugh again at my surprised face.

"Goodnight Audrey!" he said winking, and shutting the door.

I watched his door with my mouth open in surprise at this boys…I don't even know what to call it his…boldness…his always knowing that he will get what he wants from me…ness…his sarcastic playful mood with me…ness…. his overly-confident attitude…ness. I smiled at his door- he is perfect for me.


End file.
